Fullbuster Manor
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: On the day of their anniversary, married realtors Natsu and Lucy go to Fullbuster Manor with their children. While Master Gray tries to charm a disturbed Lucy, they discover the mansion's dark secrets. Inspired by the movie and ride "The Haunted Mansion". Nalu Au Slight drama/comedy This is a bad summary but it's a good read.


**Fullbuster Manor**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. The plot itself is based on the movie and ride , "The Haunted Mansion".**

 **Prologue: Star-crossed Lovers**

 **Summary: On the day of their anniversary, married realtors Natsu and Lucy go to Fullbuster Manor with their children. While Master Gray tries to charm a disturbed Lucy, they discover the mansion's dark secrets. Inspired by the movie and ride "The Haunted Mansion". Nalu Au Slight drama/comedy**

 _ **Parties upon parties , Balls upon balls. The two lovers danced all night while Master Gray stripped in the hall.  
**_

"Oh! Gray my darling! As much as Juvia likes how romantic this is, we cannot leave the guest unattended. OH!" She gasped while Gray slammed her back against a wall and started to kiss her neck. As he kissed her neck he groped her boobs."No one will notice. We will only be gone for a few minutes." He grumbled while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear . He unties the string that binds the first layer of her dress together. "What has gotten into you my love?:" Juvia cups his cheeks "Oh my! Are you drunk?" The blue haired beauty gasped.

"Juvia would willingly allow Gray to take advantage of her any other time but not when he's drunk!" She raged. She shoved him off of her while running away. Master Gray tried catching up to her but she was too fast . He chased her through the house and found her on the balcony staring up at the moon.

"Juvia! I'm sorry my darling!" He went down on one knee while grabbing her hand to kiss it. She swiped her hand away before he could. She suddenly felt dizzy when trying to leave and then she fainted. Gray panicked and shook her to death while yelling her name

"Juvia! Juvia! Can you hear me? Juvia!" "AH!" Juvia screamed while dropping her champagne glass the ground. The glass shattered into a million pieces. "What are you doing Rain Woman!" Gajeel fumed.

"I am sorry! Juvia was daydreaming about Master Gray again!" "I will never understand why you call that Ice prick master! The least you could do is help me clean this up." The black haired man growled while excused he from the table that they were sitting at to get a broom. Of course. "Juvia curtseyed and then followed him.

After two hours, three hundred of their closest relatives had finally arrived. Dancing , dining and brawls was all that Gray and Juvia could hope for. While their twelve servants were serving dinner, Master Gray decided to go to his room to practice his speech for his marriage proposal. He took a deep breath and looked at the mirror.

"Um –uh-Alright; I know when we first met I was rather harsh towards you. But then you grew on me." " Err-um-no-What I mean is I love you and I want you to stay here with me as my-" "You are the biggest fool alive if you think that you are going to win her over with a last minute speech." Gajeel said as he came into the room clapping. "Shut up! What do you know about romance anyway?" He shouted. "I have been married to shrimp for at least a decade now! Obviously I know a hell of a lot more than you do." Gajeel looked past his pridefulness so he could ask Gajeel for his assistance. "Any ideas?"

* * *

" Levy!""Juvia!"Both girls screamed while hugging each other. "It has been quite a while Levy .Juvia has missed you dearly." "Agreed! It has been too long!" Levy took out a cloth from her coin pouch and wiped off the tears on her face.

"Manners Ladies. It is neither proper nor lady like for ladies of your caliber to act in such a way." Capricorn intervened

Both of the blue haired girls glanced at each other and had a sly smirk on their faces before responding. They knew that he just wanted to be apart of the conversation. "Yes Capricorn. Please excuse us for our inappropriate. behavior." Levy curtseyed.

"Now you are making me sound like someone who's uptight ." the butler mumbled

"Do not fret! Juvia thinks Capricorn is perfect the way he is!"

"Why thank you." Capricorn left the two girls to go to the kitchen to continue to serve the guest.

After Capricorn left; Levy dragged Juvia away into Gray's private library. The furniture was elegant and extravagant. Tall bookshelves covered every square inch. of the library . Every bookshelf was filled with books that every avid reader should admire and there was an amazing tea selection on his desk as well. While Juvia made their tea, Levy put two crumpets on a plate for the both of them. "I heard a rumor that Master Gray will propose to you tonight" Levy said while wiggling her eyebrows.

" Really? My darling Gray will –will – propose?" Juvia was beaming at the news.

" I have no idea. It is only a rumor Juvia, unless you want him to." The short blue haired girl wiggled her eyebrows then started to laugh hysterically. "Do not be silly . Gray would never-" " Has he given you any signs?" Levy interrupted Juvia. After an hour went by of being in denial about the signs he has given her; she decided to believe Levy." I am going to go freshen up just in case!" As Juvia got up from the chair to leave , she raised an eyebrow at Levy who wasn't leaving. "I will check on you later." Levy said sheepishly . As soon as Juvia left, Levy lifted up her dress and ran to one of the bookshelves. "Reunited! Finally! Oh have I missed you." Levy says cheerfully while grabbing a book. She starts dancing to the waltz from the music that's being orchestrated in ballroom with the book in her arms.

"I knew it." Juvia says while peeking her head through the doorway. She startled Levy making her drop the book. "Levy has always had a thing for Master Gray's books." Juvia says jokingly then she actually left to go toward the bathroom.

Juvia remained in her own world when heading towards the bathroom. She couldn't stop thinking about how romantic Gray is to plan all of this for her . "A birthday celebration disguised as a wedding proposal is all that Juvia could ask for!" Juvia said while entering the bathroom.

As she combed her curly blue locks , she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone . The air was so stiff that she couldn't breath ; so she rushed towards the door. She started crying for help when she couldn't unlock the door. She flinched when she felt hot breath on her neck. Turning around slowly to face her untimely end, she looked at the person with disbelief. The culprit swung the axe at her head but she dodged it. It created a whole in the door. "Master Gray and I loved you, cared for you, and stood by you for a long time. Why must you ruin our happiness?" Juvia shouted with anger and disgust prominent in her tone. Juvia screamed in agony as the room suddenly became pitch black.

* * *

 _ **September 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1890**_

Juvia was reported to have committed suicide . The truth behind what really occurred that day still remains a mystery.

 _ **September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1890**_

Master Gray Fullbuster hung himself from the chandelier due to depression from loosing his beloved.

 _ **And so our tale begins…..**_

* * *

 **September ,2016 (126 years later)**

The news is buzzing with information about the two best relators in all of Fiore , Dragneel Real state is starting to become a popular name in the business. From newspapers to commercials to being offered their own television from HGTV.

It's everything the Dragneels could ask for. Okay, It's everything Nastu could ask for. Although , power in the business world came with a price that he wasn't aware of yet…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **A/N: Note 1: The random part at the end will be explained later.**

 **Note 2: I wrote this story a few months before what happened to Juvia in FT. But I felt comfortable finishing after I read this week's spoiler.**


End file.
